The Concept Of True Love
by BlackUnicorn27
Summary: Lily remembers how Roxanne taught her what love really means. Roxanne/Lily II; femslash; cousincest!


_** Disclaimer:**_

_**Lily and Roxanne and all the other characters from 'Harry Potter' belong to JKR, not me. I do not intend to make money with this. It's just for fun.**_

_****_**AN:**

**Hey, people!**

**This story is written for _fan-freak121's Ultimate Femmeslash Competition_ and _SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff's Got The Femmeslash Blues Challenge _here on HPFC.**

**I hope y'all like it! I'm happy about any kind of feedback!**

* * *

_**The Concept Of True Love**_

True Love.

Love so strong, nothing can destroy it, nothing can come between it.

When you're so devoted to your partner that you'd do anything for them. Give your life to protect them and do everything possible to make them the happiest person in the world.

That's what Harry and Ginny Potter have.

My parents.

I, Lily Potter, never understood the concept of that kind of love.

I mean, of course I knew what they have, that they're in love, but I just couldn't imagine what they feel, what they think when they think of each other. No, I never knew what love really means.

That was until I found it for myself. Until I found _her._

I've known her for all my life. She was my favorite playmate during our childhood. She had exploding toys and magic candy, she also always came up with the funniest pranks to play on my older brother Albus. Yes, I always had the best time with her.

Most importantly she was my best friend. We grew closer every year, with every prank we pulled, every potion we brewed together and every story we told each other.

I could tell her everything, she would always listen and never judge.

With all the time we spent and everything we did together my feelings for her grew.

What once where feelings of sisterly friendship developed into something more...intimate.

Suddenly only talking to her and being friends with her her wasn't enough for me anymore.

I felt the need to be close to her, to touch her. I wanted her fingers linked with mine, wanted to feel her face in my hands, her lips upon my own.

Those lips..I wanted to hear them whisper my name, just like I whispered hers every night.

But I knew these feelings where wrong. She wasn't just my best friend, she was also my cousin.

That's right, I fell in love with my cousin, I fell in love with Roxanne Weasley.

I never expected for her to feel the same way. Not until that night in the common room anyway...

_...It was late that evening when we were seated in the Gryffindor common room, working on our assignment for transfiguration class._

W_e there tight after dinner, so we could sit in the comfortable chairs near the fire._

_We had been scribbling on our parchment for hours, trying to help each other out, occasionally scratching whole sentences and rewriting them. We sat there for so long that we didn't even notice how people came and went as time flew by, until the common room was completely empty. Except for the two of us._

_Roxanne was the first one to finish the assignment. Still trying to concentrate on my own work, I heard hear roll up her parchment and put it on one of the tables, before sitting back down beside me._

_I took a glance at her and saw her gazing into the flames of the fire, apparently waiting for me to get done with my homework. I didn't notice the far-away-look in her eyes._

_I quickly scribbled down my last few sentences and was just about to roll up my own parchment when I heard her voice. She almost sounded...absent. Like she wasn't really there._

"_The flames are beautiful, you know." She murmured. "They look just like your hair. Like you. You're like fire, Lily. You're strong and fierce, but you're also gentle and...warm."_

_Her eyes were still focused on the burning flames, so she couldn't see the flush that was creeping up my neck._

_She never said anything like that about me, or about anyone for that matter._

_I'd never heard her talking so..passionate and I had no idea how to react._

_I didn't know what all of this meant._

_Why she said what she said._

_Then I heard her voice again, like before it had this passionate sound but it also again seemed like she wasn't really there, like she wasn't aware of what she was saying:  
"Have I ever told you how much you mean to me, Lily? You're more than just a best friend to me. You're so special. Do you know how special you are?I guess you don't. But I do. Everything about you is special: your hair, your eyes, your freckles..."_

_With that she turned towards me and ran her hand over my freckled arm before she moved it up to my shoulder. This movement caused a shiver to pass through my body. _

_She never touched me like that._

_I looked into her eyes and saw that she still had this strange look in them. And I started to doubt that she knew what she was doing. I probably should have said something, reminded her of where she was and what she was doing, but I wasn't strong enough._

_This moment was so wonderful I couldn't stop it, especially when I felt her second hand grab my other shoulder._

_She pulled me into her and her face came closer and closer until I could feel her warm breath on my lips..._

...That was the moment we had our first kiss.

I still remember how wonderful her lips felt upon mine, the faint taste of orange and cinnamon invading my mouth.

It was like an explosion of uncle George's magic firework and it was the moment I realized what I felt for was way more than just a crush on my best friend. It was the true love mum and dad always talked about.

The true love I finally understood the concept of.


End file.
